Takdir
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: "Ketahuilah Rin, pertemuan kita ini adalah bagian dari takdir."


Kedua bola mata beririskan biru laut itu terus menjelajahi kata demi kata yang terdapat pada novel romantis yang digenggam oleh tangan kanannya. Selagi tangan kanannya menggenggam buku, tangan kirinya sedang menarik tas beroda berwarna hitam besar. Sesekali bibir tipis milik gadis yang sedang membaca novelnya itu menggumamkan beberapa kata yang dibacanya dari buku tersebut.

Gadis tersebut seperti sudah masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Suara ramai orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, angin yang berhembus kencang hingga membuat rambut pirang pendeknya berantakan sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Kedua bola mata indah tersebut sama sekali tidak terlepas dari buku yang digenggamnya. Dirinya terlalu terhanyut ke dalam isi cerita tersebut sampai―

BRUK!

―dia menabrak orang.

Bagaikan tertabrak lampu jalanan, gadis tersebut langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Barang-barangnya sudah berserakan dimana-mana, hidungnya yang mancung kini berwarna merah karena terbentur―hingga terlihat seperti hidung badut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara tegas dengan nada yang menenangkan itu membuat gadis itu terpaksa membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menunjukkan bola mata biru laut yang indah.

Yang pertama kali gadis itu lihat adalah sinar matahari yang menyilaukan―yang bisa membuat kulitmu terbakar kapan saja―dan juga seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang―sama seperti gadis itu―yang sedang menjulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya.

"Malaikat…" Gadis itu bergumam, membuat sang pemuda di hadapannya kebingungan.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur?" tanya pemuda itu, namun sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh gadis tersebut.

Mulut gadis itu ternganga. "Astaga, apa aku berada di surga?" Gadis itu mencubit pipinya sekeras mungkin―meyakinkan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi. "Setelah banyak sekali hal bodoh dan tidak bermoral yang aku lakukan, ternyata Tuhan menetapkanku di surga dan mempertemukanku dengan malaikat?"

Tangan sang gadis itu dengan tidak sopannya menggapai wajah pemuda di hadapannya dan mengelus pipi putih itu dengan perlahan, hingga suara gelak tawa pemuda tersebut membuyarkan aktivitasnya. "Maaf, mungkin akibat benturan tadi, kau merasa sedikit pusing." Pemuda tampan itu membantu sang gadis berambut pirang berdiri. "Kau masih hidup, tabrakan kecil seperti tadi tidak akan membuatmu mati," jelas pemuda itu dengan geli.

Tokoh utama kita yang memiliki wajah manis dan bernama Kagami Rin itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu melihat daerah sekelilingnya yang sangatlah tidak setara dengan surga, dan akhirnya dia kembali membuka mulutnya lalu berkata, "Ini dimana?"

 **Takdir**

 **By:** Lixryth Rizumu

-Pertemuan kita adalah bagian dari takdir-

 **Vocaloid** **© Yamaha Corp**

 **Words:** 5000 (Story Only)

 **Pair:** Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang pertama.

"Jadi, tujuanmu yang sebenarnya adalah Tokyo?" lagi-lagi suara maskulin itu sudah membuyarkan lamunan Rin yang panjang.

Rin mengangguk kecil dan berkata, "Seharusnya aku sudah berada di stasiun yang akan membawaku ke Tokyo." Tangan kecilnya mengeratkan pegangannya kepada barang-barang miliknya yang sebelumnya berserakan―karena tabrakan kecil tadi―agar tidak kembali terjatuh. "Tapi, ini dimana?"

Pemuda di hadapan Rin terlihat menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga sebelum akhirnya dia membuka suara, "Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu tersesat?"

Rin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan jaket yang digunakannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku membaca novel terlalu serius?"

Helaan napas panjang dari pemuda tersebut membuat pandangan Rin terpaku kepada orang dihadapannya itu. "Sayang sekali kalau kau menyembunyikan bola mata indah itu dibalik buku novel," ujar pemuda itu seraya menipiskan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Rin.

"Wa―wajah Anda terlalu dek―"

"―Len."

Kedua bola mata berwarna biru laut itu menatap pemuda tersebut dengan bingung. _Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya?_ Pikir Rin, karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Panggil aku Len, itu namaku."

 _Len. Nama yang indah,_ Pikir Rin lagi. Dipandangnya pemuda yang memiliki bola mata berwarna biru langit yang jernih itu. kalau kita memandang mata indah itu terlalu lama, mungkin kita bisa terhipnotis dengan keindahannya.

Rin menjulurkan tangan kanannya dengan ragu. "Aku Rin, mohon kerja samanya, Len."

Mengangkat ujung bibirnya, Len tersenyum kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan kecil tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik berjabat tangan, Len bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan kecil itu. Tapi mau tidak mau, dia harus melepaskan tangan kecil itu. "Apa kau mau aku antar menuju stasiun?" tanya Len setelah melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang kecil―seakan dia takut akan dimangsa oleh Len.

Tangan besar milik Len mengacak-acak rambut Rin―yang memang sudah berantakan―dengan kencang. "Apapun untuk gadis yang memiliki bola mata indah sepertimu," ujar Len seraya tersenyum kecil lalu menunjuk sebuah tempat menunggu bis―halte. "Ayo kita menunggu bis disana saja," ajak Len seraya menarik tangan Rin.

Rin mendengus kesal karena rambutnya kini sudah seperti rambut singa. Ditarik olehnya tas hitam yang memiliki dua buah roda kecil dibawahnya dan dipandangnya punggung lebar milik Len yang berjalan di depannya. Rin mulai berpikir, sebenarnya kenapa Len sangat baik kepadanya sampai-sampai dia mau mengantarnya menuju stasiun?

Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan―mencoba menghapus pemikirannya yang bisa membuatnya pusing. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, Rin akan sampai ke Tokyo. Rin melihat ke depannya, Len sudah berada lumayan jauh darinya. "Aa, tunggu!" Secara reflek, Rin menarik pelan ujung lengan kemeja yang dipakai oleh Len. "Len terlalu cepat."

Len menyeringai pelan. "Mau berpegangan tangan?" tawarnya, dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Rin.

"Kita 'kan baru kenal, masa' udah berpegangan tangan?" Rin memeluk badannya dengan erat dan menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan, Len sebenarnya orang yang tidak baik, ya?"

Suara tawa Len entah untuk keberapa kalinya, meluncur bebas dari bibirnya. "Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda!" Len mencoba untuk menahan tawanya dan kembali berjalan. "Ayo, kita bergerak lagi."

Rin sedikit tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan suara tawanya. Gadis itu mulai mempercayai pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya. Entah kenapa, pemuda tersebut bisa membuat dirinya merasa aman dan juga nyaman. Rin sedikit bersyukur karena dapat bertemu dengan Len.

Seraya berjalan mengikuti Len, Rin membuka pembicaraan. "Len memangnya tidak sedang sibuk?" tanya Rin dengan penasaran, sambil memperhatikan wajah Len yang tampan. "Aku takut merepotkanmu," lanjut Rin seraya tersenyum kecil dan memperhatikan sepatu coklatnya.

"Jam-ku sedang kosong, kok," ujar Len sembari melirik Rin sekilas dari ujung matanya. Memperhatikan Rin yang terus melihat kebawah, membuat tangan Len tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi―menggenggam tangan kecil Rin. "Kalau kau tidak memperhatikan jalan, nanti kau akan tertabrak lagi."

Rin sedikit tersentak, tetapi genggaman Len yang penuh kehangatan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Gadis itu menggit bibir bagian bawahnya sesekali. Keringatnya bercucuran sedikit demi sedikit karena ketegangan yang dia alami. Semakin lama jarak antara badan Rin dengan badan Len menipis―hingga Rin dapat mencium dengan jelas parfum yang digunakan oleh Len.

Pemuda dengan pakaian rapih―kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan dasi panjang berwarna hitam―tersebut melirik lagi gadis yang tingginya hanya mencapai pundaknya. Len mengangkat sudut bibirnya perlahan, melihat Rin yang berjalan dengan gugup dan ragu seperti itu membuatnya gemas, apalagi disertai dengan pandangan mata Rin yang kebingungan melihat daerah di sekitarnya.

"Rin?" Len mulai membuka perbincangan diantara keduanya.

Kedua bola mata berwarna biru laut itu memandang ke arah Len. "Mm?"

"Tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin pergi ke Tokyo, 'kan?" tanya Len dan dibalas oleh Rin yang mengangguk kecil. Meskipun Len tidak melihat ke arah Rin, tapi Len mengetahui kalau Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan di Tokyo? Jalan-jalan?" tanya Len lagi.

Rin menggelengkan kepala mungilnya. "Bukan jalan-jalan, aku ada keperluan penting dengan keluargaku, dan keluargaku bilang aku harus datang ke Tokyo secepat mungkin, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa mengundur waktu untuk pergi," jawab Rin dengan panjang lebar.

Len melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap Rin, dan menunjukkan suatu tempat yang biasa disebut dengan sebutan 'Terminal' oleh orang-orang yang mengunjunginya. "Di depan sana ada Terminal. Kau dapat melihatnya, 'kan? Nah, kamu hanya perlu menunggu bis yang akan membawamu menuju stasiun," ujar Len secara pelan-pelan agar Rin dapat menyerap semua penjelasannya.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang tersebut mengangguk kecil dan menatap Len. Perlahan, Len dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Rin yang kuat terhadap ujung lengan kemejanya. "T―tapi 'kan aku tidak tahu stasiun itu berada dimana," ujar Rin seraya menatap sekellingnya yang sangatlah asing baginya. Dari kecil hingga sekarang Rin memang selalu buta arah.

"Tenang saja, pasti sang supir akan memberi tahumu ketika sudah sampai di dekat stasiun." Len menepuk puncak kepala mungil milik Rin, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Rin kembali membuka mulutnya. "T―tapi 'kan…" Kepala kecil milik Rin mengangguk pelan dengan ragu. "Baiklah…"

Len tidak dapat menghilangkan senyuman manisnya. Dirinya mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik Rin dan mencubit pipi gembul gadis itu. "Kau pasti ingin aku menemanimu, 'kan?"

Pipi yang baru saja dicubit oleh Len kini bersemu. "T―tidak, terima kasih. Mama selalu bilang kalau kita tidak boleh terlalu lama dengan orang asing." Rin melepaskan genggamannya terhadap lengan kemeja Len, dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Hee, yasudahlah kalau kau yang bilang seperti itu. sampai jumpa lagi di kesempatan lain, Rin!" Len melambaikan tangannya kecil, dan mulai berbalik badan―meninggalkan Rin sendirian. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman Len mengembang saat pergelangan tngannya tertahan oleh genggaman tangan mungil. "Hmm? Ada apa lagi, Nona?"

"T―temani aku." Rin mencoba untuk tidak memandang bola mata biru cerah milik Len dan gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah berwarna merah seperti buah apel.

 _Manisnyaaa,_ pikir Len seraya tersenyum gemas. Len sebenarnya sudah menyangka kalau Rin akan memintanya untuk menemaninya, dan Len baru saja menjahili Rin. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka kalau reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya ini akan semanis itu. Pipi mulus milik Rin yang menggembung itu membuat Len ingin mengigitnya, apalagi ditambah dengan rona merah seperti itu. Len menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, mencoba untuk menyingkirkan keinginannya yang terdengar seperti keinginan orang mesum.

Melihat Len yang menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua bola mata Rin langsung memelas layaknya mata seekor anak kucing yang bulat. "Kau… tidak mau?" Dan seketika bola mata Rin terlihat seperti mata seekor anak anjing. "Aku lupa, Len pasti memiliki kesibukan sendiri ya?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku _free_ kok. Aku akan menemanimu hingga stasiun. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk orang yang pernah mengiraku sesosok malaikat," ujar Len seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil.

Rin sedikit melebarkan kelopak matanya, dan dirinya menepuk dengan keras pipinya yang empuk. "S―sudah kuduga, aku bisa pergi seorang diri. Sepertinya aku mulai curiga kalau kau adalah om om genit," ujar Rin seraya menutup kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Suara tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir tipis Len. "Kau mengiraku apa? Pffft… hahahaha!" Pemuda itu memegang dengan erat perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. "Astaga! Itu pertama kalinya ada orang―lebih tepatnya seorang gadis mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku!"

"H―ha? Bagian mana dari perkataanku yang membuatmu tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Rin seraya memukul pelan lengan Len. Len masih saja terus tertawa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

Tangan mungil gadis itu membenarkan posisi rambut pirangnya yang diterpa oleh angin. Bola mata dengan warna biru lautnya berkilat-kilat memandang wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat segar. Kedua pipi Rin merona merah setelah lama memandang wajah Len―dan akhirnya dirinya dipandang oleh Len. Bola mata milik keduanya bertemu. Rin bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini? Siapa pemuda yang sedari tadi menolongnya? Siapa pemuda yang membuatnya… merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya?

"Len?" panggil Rin kecil. Len menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung. "Sebenarnya Len itu siapa? Kenapa… kita bisa bertemu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. "Bukankah aku malaikatmu? Percayalah, kau pasti akan mengenalku hingga dekat, karena pertemuan kita adalah bagian dari takdir."

Tubuh mungil Rin merinding sesaat. Wajahnya kini kembali memanas, hingga mencapai kedua ujung telinganya. "Dasar… korban drama!" ejek Rin seraya mencubit dengan gemas lengan Len.

.

"Jadi, apa saja yang ingin Rin ketahui tentang malaikat yang tampan ini?" ujar Len seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul milik Rin dengan jari telunjuk panjangnya.

Rin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa saja, yang bisa mengisi waktu selama kita berada di bis kecil ini," jawab Rin seraya melihat keluar jendela yang tepat berada di samping kirinya.

"Kalau apa saja… bisa-bisa aku menghabiskan waktu 1 tahun untuk menjelaskan kepadamu betapa menakjubkannya diriku!" canda Len seraya terkekeh.

Kedua bola mata Rin yang memiliki warna lembut berputar dengan malas. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa sikap orang yang baru dikenalnya ini sangatlah aneh, terlalu percaya diri, narsis, aneh, aneh, dan aneh. Rin membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya saja, kalau aku membiarkanmu yang bercerita, bisa-bisa aku terlanjur tua dan rapuh."

" _Feel free to ask!"_

Rin menutup kedua kelopak matanya seraya berpikir. Sebenarnya yang ingin diketahui oleh Rin mengenai Len adalah seluruhnya. Dimulai dari dia lahir, hingga saat ini. Rin ingin mengenal Len lebih, lebih, dan lebih, hingga membuat yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah lelaki itu. Tetapi Rin mencoba untuk menahan keinginannya agar tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang ketagihan akan Len.

"Mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan yang klasik, seperti… kapan kau hidup di dunia ini?" tanya Rin serasa tersenyum mengejek.

Len tertawa pelan. "Maksudmu ulang tahunku? Aku tiba-tiba ada di dunia ini pada tanggal 27 di akhir tahun."

Kini kedua bola mata Rin terbelalak. "Hei! Kenapa kamu meniru hari lahirku?" Rin memanyunkan bibirnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela, dan secara tersembunyi, Rin tersenyum senang saat dirinya baru mendapatkan informasi tersebut.

Begitulah cara mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di dalam bis kecil yang akan mengantar mereka menuju stasiun, berbincang, bercanda, mendekatkan satu sama lain, membahas segalanya tanpa henti, hingga mereka merasakan bagaimana yang namanya 'Dunia serasa milik berdua'.

.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarkanku hingga stasiun, Len. Kau sangat membantu," ujar Rin seraya membungkukkan badannya dan sekali lagi dia melihat stasiun yang berada di belakangnya. Begitu megah, dan indah, tepat sebagai tempat perpisahannya dengan Len. "Aku harus cepat-cepat menaiki kereta, maaf aku langsung pamit begitu saja. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu, malaikat," lanjut Rin seraya tertawa kecil.

Len mengangkat ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. "Hei Rin, bolehkah aku memberikan salam perpisahan?" Rin mengangguk kecil, dan dengan segera Len menyimpan tangan kanannya di belakang kepala Rin, dan menariknya dengan lembut, lalu pemuda itu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Rin seraya berbisik. "Aku juga senang bisa ditabrak olehmu dan juga dipuji sebagai malaikat. Tapi kau harus mengetahui satu hal, Rin, kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi."

Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang merambat di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Mulutnya bergetar, hingga gigi-giginya beradu dan menimbulkan bunyi. Tangan kanannya mengusap puncak kepalanya disaat Len sudah melepaskan kecupannya. "Ka―kalau begitu, aku pamit, Len!"

Rin meninggalkan tempat berpisahnya dengan Len dan segera mencari kereta yang akan dia naiki. Meskipun sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari Len, Rin masih bisa merasakan pandangan Len yang mengarah kepadanya. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu membuat Rin senang, dia merasa diawasi dan dijaga.

Setelah menemui kereta yang akan dia naiki, Rin segera meminta bantuan petugas yang ada untuk membawa barang bawaannya ke tempat duduknya. "1A… 1A… ah, disini kursinya," ujar Rin seraya menunjuk tempat duduknya agar para petugas yang membantunya langsung menyimpan barang-barang Rin. "Terima kasih ya," ucap Rin seraya membungkukkan badannya dan segera duduk di kursinya yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Kursi di sebelahmu ini nomor 2A, Nona?"

Rin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap seorang wanita yang kelihatannya 5 tahun lebih tua dari Rin . "Ah iya, saya yang akan duduk di sebelah Anda, mohon bantuannya," ujar Rin seraya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum ramah dan langsung merapihkan barangnya lalu duduk di sebelah Rin. "Mau pergi ke Tokyo juga?" tanya wanita tersebut. Kedua bola matanya memperhatikan Rin dengan seksama. "Sendiri saja? Tidak dengan keluarga?"

Jari-jari kecil Rin menyimpan rambut yang berada di wajahnya ke belakang telinga. "Ya, saya akan ke Tokyo untuk menemui keluarga, disini saya tinggal sendirian." Rin merasa lega karena ternyata teman duduknya selama di kereta sangat ramah dan terlihat sangat baik.

"Waah, mandiri sekali ya." Wanita itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebatang coklat lalu menawarkannya kepada Rin, dan dijawab dengan gelengan singkat oleh Rin. "Tidak bersama kekasih?" tanya wanita itu seraya tersenyum jahil.

Kedua pipi gemuk Rin merona seketika. "Sa―saya tidak punya keka―"

"Maafkan saya nona apabila saya mengganggu, saya hanya ingin menawarkan tempat duduk saya disana dengan tempat duduk nona," ujar seorang pemuda memotong ucapan Rin. "Maaf jika permintaan ini terlalu memaksa dan tiba-tiba, tapi begitu melihat teman saya yang ternyata berada di kereta ini juga, saya ingin mengawasinya dari dekat."

Kedua bola mata biru laut Rin terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga ketika dia menyadari bahwa orang yang baru saja memotong ucapannya adalah orang yang baru saja berpisah dengannya beberapa menit sebelumnya. "Len?!"

Wanita yang duduk di sebelah Rin semakin melebarkan senyuman jahilnya. "Boleh saja, aku tidak keberatan bertukar tempat duduk dengan kekasih gadis manis ini." Belum sempat Rin membalas ucapan dari orang yang baru saja dia temui, wanita itu sudah merapihkan barangnya dan bertukar tiket tempat duduknya dengan tiket milik Len.

Selesai bertukar tiket, Len―yang tidak terlihat membawa barang bawaan apapun―mendudukkan dirinya dan memposisikan badannya senyaman mungkin. Dirinya mencoba tidak mempedulikan pandangan tajam dari Rin yang sama sekali tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Sebenarnya Len sedang menahan tawa kegeliannya karena wajah kaget, marah, senang, dan ekspresi campur aduk Rin yang sangatlah lucu.

Rin membuka mulutnya. "Jadi?" Raut wajahnya seperti ingin sebuah penjelasan tentang kehadiran Len saat ini.

"Apanya?" tanya Len, berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang ingin diketahui oleh Rin. Rin langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal, seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Maaf, maaf, aku hanya ingin menggodamu." Len menarik napasnya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Yaa, sebenarnya aku juga akan pergi ke Tokyo dengan kereta ini, tapi aku tidak memberi tahumu sedari tadi."

"Kenapa. Len. Tidak. Bilang. Dari. Awal. Sajaaaaaaaa?!" Rin memukul lengan Len dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Kalau saja Len bilang dari awal, kita tidak perlu melakukan perpisahan yang me―memalukan itu kaaan!"

Len sedikit menyeringai. "Hee, perpisahan yang memalukan itu yang mana ya?" tanya Len seraya memainkan rambut pirang Rin yang menyapu pundak kecilnya.

"Lu―lupakan saja, dasar kau bodoh!"

Tawa renyah Len menambah rasa kesal Rin. Rin sebenarnya merasa sangat senang sekaligus lega begitu mengetahui bahwa Len ternyata akan menemaninya hingga dia sampai ke Tokyo, tapi Rin juga merasa kesal karena Rin merasa sedih dan kecewa saat berpisah dengan pemuda tampan ini―dan semua rasa kecewa dan sedih ini dikarenakan oleh ulah seorang pemuda yang tidak memberitahu Rin tentang tujuan perginya.

Kereta sudah mulai maju, dan Len mencolek-colek pipi Rin yang masih menggembung. Meskipun Rin terlihatnya sangat marah kepadanya―karena pada saat ini Rin memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap jendela kereta tersebut―Len tidak berhenti mencoba untuk meminta perhatian Rin. "Hei, hei, Rin," panggil Len. Rin memutar kepalanya dan menatap Len dengan terkejut ketika dia merasakan lolipop manis yang diletakkan oleh Len di bibir kecil Rin. "Tidakkah kau ingin melepas rindu kepadaku setelah kita berpisah selama 17 menit?"

"Yang benar saja!" Rin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lalu membiarkan lolipop yang dipegang oleh Len berdiam di dalam mulutnya. "Manis,"gumam Rin.

"Hei, aku 'kan sudah bilang kepadamu kalau kita akan bertemu lagi, jadi untuk apa kau marah seperti ini?" ujar Len seraya mengusap-usap rambut Rin dengan lembut―membuat Rin melayang seakan dia akan tertidur dan bermimpi pada saat itu juga.

Rin menghentakkan kakinya dan menarik kedua pipi Len dengan sangat keras hingga pemuda tersebut meringis kesakitan. "Mana mungkin aku tidak marah setelah aku merasa sedih dan kesepian hanya karena aku berpisah dengan makhluk bodoh yang sekarang malah terenyum senang seperti bocah ini!"

"Hee, ternyata Rin sangat menyukaiku, ya?" ujar Len seraya membalas cubitan Rin dengan mencubit kedua pipi gadis tersebut.

"Tidak akan pernah, dasar om genit!" Rin menarik kembali pipi Len dan melepaskannya, diikuti oleh Len yang juga melepaskan pipinya.

Len semakin melebarkan senyuman jahilnya. "Aku sedikit ragu dengan ucapanmu, Rin." Kembali lagi jarinya memainkan rambut pirang Rin, hingga Rin merinding karena geli. "Melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan olehmu kepadaku, rasanya Rin sudah mulai menyukaiku, bahkan mungkin kau tergila-gila mengenai aku."

"M―mana mungkin! Kita 'kan baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu!" ucap Rin seraya mengeluarkan lolipop yang ada di mulutnya untuk mengistirahatkan lidah dan juga bagian di sekitar mulutnya yang terasa pegal.

"Aku percaya dengan ungkapan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' loh." Len mengambil sebatang lolipop dan memakannya. "Mari kita bicarakan hal yang lain. Jadi, setelah sampai di Tokyo, tujuanmu kemana? Siapa tahu ternyata tujuan kita sama."

"Tidak akan mungkin sama. Tujuanku adalah rumah orang tuaku yang berada di belakang stasiun." Rin menunjukkan lokasi rumah orang tuanya yang tertulis dalam bentuk peta di buku catatan kecilnya. "Ah aku jadi ingat, sebelum aku pergi ke rumah orang tuaku, aku harus mengganti pakaianku dan sedikit berdandan."

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?" Sedikit melirik ke luar jendela, Len membuka mulutnya. "Ah sebentar lagi kita sampai di Tokyo," gumamnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Mama hanya bilang kalau setelah aku sampai ke Tokyo, aku harus langsung merapihkan baju dan juga wajahku karena kita ada tamu penting di rumah, jangan sampai penampilanku memalukan keluarga," jawab Rin panjang lebar.

Len mengeluarkan lolipopnya dari mulut. "Jangan-jangan kau akan ditunangkan oleh tamu penting itu?" Dan Len memasukkan kembali lolipop tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mana mungkin aku akan ditunangkan," ujar Rin seraya tertawa reyah. Beberapa menit kemudian hanya ada kesunyian diantara Len dan juga Rin. Gadis dengan bola mata lebar yang bulat dengan warna biru laut itu menelan ludahnya dan mulai berbicara lagi, "Kalau aku memang akan ditunangkan, respon Len akan seperti apa?" tanya Rin dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah merona.

Kedua bola mata Len terbuka dengan lebar, lalu sedetik kemudian dirinya menghela napas dan menutup kedua matanya. "Yaa, biasa saja sih, itu 'kan kehidupanmu, bukan kehidupanku," jawab Len.

Rin terkejut mendengar jawaban dingin dari Len. Dirinya merasa kecewa karena sudah mengharapkan jawaban yang akan menyenangkan dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana juga, mereka hanya dua orang yang baru bertemu dan tidak memiliki status hubungan apapun. Rin menggiggit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga terasa nyeri, dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menampar dengan keras pipi mulus Len.

Plak!

"A―aku ternyata memang salah… menaruh ha―hati kepada orang yang tidak benar! DASAR BODOH!" teriak Rin dengan keras, membuat bulir-bulir air matanya tidak dapat ditahan lagi, dan juga membuat penumpang yang lain menaruh perhatian kepada mereka berdua. "Selamat tinggal!" Rin menarik tas berodanya, dan menuju pintu kereta yang dapat mengantarkannya keluar dari kereta, dan menuju rumah keluarganya―meninggalkan Len.

Sedangkan Len, dirinya hanya diam saja di kursinya, tidak bergerak, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba permukaan pipinya yang terasa sangat panas setelah mendapatkan hantaman yang keras dari Rin. "Ternyata… Rin bisa marah juga ya," ujarnya seraya menarik napas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu keluar dari kereta.

Hentakan kaki terdengar setiap kali Rin melangkah. Tangan Rin rasanya sangat pegal karena dia harus berulang kali menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir. "Dasar orang bodoh! lelaki tidak tahu malu! Tidak punya pendirian! Dasar…" Rin menghentikan langkahnya, berjongkok, lalu memeluk kedua lututnya. "…Bodoh."

.

"Baju sudah rapih, rambut sudah rapih, badan sudah wangi, tinggal _make up_!" Rin menyapu poni pendeknya pelan, dan memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi wanita di stasiun Tokyo. Wajahnya sangat kusut, apalagi matanya yang masih terlihat berwarna merah dan hidungnya juga yang berwarna merah. Diusapnya kedua permukaan matanya untuk mengurangi kerutan yang sangat mengunjukkan bahwa dirinya habis menangis. "Untuk apa aku menamparnya dan menangis dengan konyol seperti ini?" tanya Rin kepada dirinya.

Helaan napas keluar dari celah bibirnya yang terbuka. "Padahal Len sama sekali tidak bersalah, tapi aku malah berbuat kasar kepadanya seakan-akan dialah yang salah, dan akulah yang benar." Rin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak sempat meminta maaf kepadanya, padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, tapi aku sudah bertindak yang tidak benar terhadapnya."

Rin menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya, dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran. "Tapi… memang sakit ya, mendengar kata-kata yang tajam seperti itu dari lelaki yang baru saja merebut perhatianmu." Rin tersenyum pahit, dan segera memakai _make up_ yang sudah dia persiapkan.

Delapan menit berikutnya, Rin sudah siap dengan penampilan yang formal, tepat untuk menemui tamu penting yang diucapkan oleh orang tuanya. Dengan tataan rambut yang rapih, baju yang sudah dipilih, dan juga sentuhan tambahan dari wajahnya yang sudah terlihat segar dan juga aroma tubuhnya―membuat Rin terlihat jauh lebih cantik dan sempurna dari sebelumnya.

Gadis cantik itu mengambil semua barang-barangnya dengan hati-hati―agar tidak ada yang tertinggal―dan langsung menuju rumah orang tuanya yang berada tepat di belakang stasiun. Untung saja dia sudah menghapal jalan menuju rumah orang tuanya dari peta yang dia buat, jadi dia tidak akan takut untuk tersesat lagi. "Tapi… kalau aku benar-benar akan ditunangkan dengan seseorang, bagaimana ya?" gumam Rin kepada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan hal yang rumit seperti itu membuat Rin tidak sadar kalau dirinya kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan rumah orang tuanya.

Dengan pelan, Rin menekan tombol bel rumah hingga terdengar suara 'ding dong' dari dalam rumah. Begitu pintu depan rumah terbuka, senyuman Rin melebar dan wajahnya tampak berbinar-binar "Ma! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Rin merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk dengan erat tubuh Ibunya yang memiliki tubuh langsing itu. Rambut Ibunya yang berwarna pirang panjang seakan menyapu wajah Rin saat Rin memeluknya.

"Rin anakku yang paling buncit! Syukurlah ternyata anakku ini tambah cantik, tidak buruk rupa!" ujar Ibu Rin dengan disertai beberapa candaan. Ibu Rin memang selalu seperti itu, selalu menambahkan sedikit rasa humor di setiap perkataannya―tetapi justru dari sifatnya yang penuh humor itulah yang membuat Rin sangat sayang kepada Ibunya.

Rin tertawa kecil dan melepas pelukannya, lalu mengelus dengan lembut wajah Ibunya. "Anakmu sekarang sudah tambah cantik karena baru saja berdandan, Ma." Rin menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah, dan terlihat seperti mencari seseorang. "Jadi? Aku sudah berdandan seperti ini, tamunya ada dimana, Ma?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ibu Rin menjadi layu. Rin memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Kedua alis Rin bertautan―menandakan bahwa dia membutuhkan jawaban yang bisa menjelaskan raut wajah ibunya tersebut. "Sebenarnya Mama ingin mendiskusikan tentang hal ini di telpon saja, tapi Mama takut Rin tidak setuju dan langsung marah kepada Mama. Jadi Mama lebih menginginkan Rin marah di hadapan Mama saja, daripada marah di telpon," jawab Ibu Rin dengan panjang lebar, tapi tidak membuat Rin dapat mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ibunya itu.

"Maksud Mama?"

Ibu Rin menghela napas panjang. "Rin akan Mama tunangkan dengan anak teman Mama, umurnya tidak jauh dari Rin, anaknya baik, tampan, dan juga sangat sopan kepada Mama. Mama berharap Rin tidak menolak pertunangan ini," ujar Mama Rin seraya mengelus-elus rambut lembut milik Rin. "Rin tidak sedang punya pacar, 'kan?"

Rin membeku seketika. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa dugaan Len tadi ternyata tidak salah. Rin menjatuhkan barang-barang bawaannya ke lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar, dirinya tidak siap jika harus ditunangkan dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Memang, dia saat ini tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih, tetapi Rin sudah menaruh hati kepada satu orang pemuda yang baru saja membuatnya marah―namun tidak membuat dirinya membenci pemuda itu.

"Rin?"

Kedua bola mata Rin terbelalak. "Y―ya? Maaf aku melamun." Rin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak punya kekasih, kok. Tapi aku sudah terlanjut jatuh cinta pada orang lain, Ma," lanjut Rin seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi, Rin menolak tawaran Mama?" tanya Ibu Rin.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh dan mengalir melalui pipinya. "Tidak, aku tidak menolak. Toh aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan dia." Rin menarik napasnya panjang, dan menghembuskannya melalui mulutnya. "Jadi, dimana tunanganku? Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri."

Ibu Rin tersenyum senang. Dirinya tidak menyangkan kalau respon dari Rin akan positif, meskipun dirinya merasa sedikit sedih karena Rin seperti sedang patah hati. "Dia ada di taman di belakang, temui saja dia. Pasti dia senang bertemu dengan anak Mama yang cantik dan membuat mama bangga ini," jawab Ibu Rin seraya mengecup kening anaknya.

Rin tertawa kecil dan segera pergi menuju taman di belakang rumahnya. Rin sangat ingin menangis saat ini, tapi dirinya menahan semua rasa sedihnya. Dirinya beranggapan mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Tawa kecil meluncur begitu saja dari celah bibir Rin. Rin menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang sangat terlambat menyadari perasaannya kepada Len. Kenapa disaat dirinya baru saja tidak berhubungan baik dan sudah berpisah dengan Len, dirinya baru menyadari perasaan sukanya kepada Len.

"Semoga Len hidup bahagia dengan pipi yang memar," ujar Rin. Tangan putihnya terjulurkan begitu di hadapannya sudah ada pintu menuju taman. Dengan perasaan yang gugup dan dengan napas yang berhembus dengan berat, Rin membuka pintu tersebut dan mencoba untuk mengintip keluar. "Halo?"

Rin kini kembali membeku. "Yang benar saja…" Kini dihadapannya terdapat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dengan kemeja berwarna biru, dengan badan yang tegap, dan ketika dia membalikkan badannya, terlihat bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit dan ada warna keungu-unguan di sekitar pipinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Jadi, apakah kau tunanganku, Kagami Rin?" Pemuda itu melangkah maju, mendekati Rin yang masih saja membeku dan terpaku kepada wajah tampannya. "Perkenalkan, aku tunanganmu, Kagamine Len."

"Len?" Rin menjulurkan tangan kanannya, dan meraba pipi Len yang terlihat sangat besar. "Apa ini benar Len?" Kedua kelopak mata Rin sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Tetes demi tetes turun seiring dengan pandangannya yang semakin buram.

"Memangnya Len yang mana lagi, Rin?" Len meraih wajah cantik Rin yang berbalutkan _make up_ , dan menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi mulus itu. "Hei, kau menangis untuk apa? Kasihan _make up_ -mu."

Rin tertawa kecil, tapi beberapa detik kemudian senyumannya hilang. "Maafkan aku atas perbuatanku, Len. Aku tadi tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak. Aku terlanjur sakit hati begitu mengetahui respon yang diberikan dari orang yang aku cintai seperti itu. Aku merasa kesal dan―"

Len menutup mulut Rin dengan tangan kirinya, dan Len menatap kedua mata Rin dengan tulus. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu, karena sedari awal kita bertemu, aku tidak memberi tahumu apa-apa tentang ini, bahkan aku sampai menyakitimu." Len menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Rin dan dirinya mendekap Rin dengan erat. "Sebenarnya dari awal aku memang mengawasimu, bahkan jauh dari kamu baru keluar dari rumahmu. Aku memperhatikanmu, menjagamu, dan mencoba untuk memahamimu. Bahkan aku sempat-sempatnya berkenalan denganmu. Ini semua untuk memberikanmu kejutan kecil." Tawa renyah Len membuat Rin tersenyum senang.

"Jadi pada saat kau membuatku sedih, itu juga termasuk ke dalam rencanamu?" tanya Rin.

Len tertawa dengan kaku dan mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, kamu tetap menerimaku sebagai tunanganmu 'kan, Rin?"

Rin melepaskan pelukannya dengan Len, dan menatap kedua bola mata indah milik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kenapa harus menolak? Kapan lagi aku bisa bertunangan dengan malaikatku?" Rin mencubit pipi Len yang tidak memar, dan menariknya dengan keras. "Jadi kau sudah merekayasa dua adegan perpisahan kita? Dasar jahil."

Len menggenggam tangan Rin yang berada di pipinya, dan menutup kedua matanya. "Maafkan aku untuk semua yang sudah aku lakukan satu hari ini Rin. Tapi ketahuilah, aku memang sudah tertarik padamu sejak Ibumu bercerita tentangmu, dan karena ketertarikanku itu, aku bertekad untuk mencarimu, mengikutimu bagaikan _stalker_ , membuat sebuah skenario yang sangat keren, dan aku bahkan jatuh cinta kepadamu hanya dengan waktu yang sangat singkat itu."

Rin menarik tangannya dari wajah Len, sedikit berjinjit hingga dirinya sanggup untuk mengecup pipi Len. "Bodohnya aku adalah tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan anehnya, aku baru mengetahui tentang perasaan sukaku padamu pada saat aku menamparmu. Konyol, bukan? Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau keadaannya akan menjadi seperti ini."

"Aku pernah mengatakan ini kepadamu 'kan Rin? Kalau pertemuan kita ini merupakan takdir."

 **Tamat.**

Yeay akhirnya aku kembali menulis cerita lagi! Woohooo! Ada yang kangen aku gak? :3 #ngarep

Hai minna! Udah lama ya aku engga pernah muncul di dunia fanfiction lagi. Kangen deh T^T ternyata kehidupan di SMA itu ribet yaaa, sampe-sampe aku gepernah punya waktu buat bikin ff. nah sekarang aku udah agak lowong XD

Mohon maaf untuk semua fic yang belum aku lanjutin, sebagian besar belum aku lanjutin gara-gara aku lupa sama plot ceritanya #dor

Lain kali kalau ada waktu, aku lanjutin deh :3

Yak segini aja pesan kangen-kangenan dari aku, semoga fic yang panjang ini engga mengecewakan, dan bisa membalas dendam hiatus aku yang gapernah berhenti (?)

Feel free to review!


End file.
